How Do I Put Up With You
by shikanta17
Summary: These are one shots based on if Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been raised together. If anyone has an idea I'd love to hear them!
1. Hush Puppy

This is just going to be some random one-shots about InuYasha and Sesshomaru if they grew up together.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the anime however i will own the OC's that will come up in later one-shots

In this one InuYasha is going to be 6 and Sesshomaru is going to be 13

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" InuYasha said as he walked up to Sesshomaru, who was lying in their garden.

"Trying to sleep InuYasha." He replied, slightly annoyed that his stupid younger brother woke him up for the 5th time in less than 2 hours.

"O. Anyway will you play with me know?" The younger inu replied.

"Like I said earlier, let me sleep for 1 hour _**strait **_then maybe." Sesshomaru said. (A/N _'means they're thinking'_) _'Why do I have to have such a vexing younger brother?' _He opened his eyes to glare up at InuYasha, but found that said person wasn't leaning over him anymore. Starting to get really annoyed now, he stood up to find Inu-kun but found the kid chasing a butterfly around the garden. How he wished he could just throw the kid in a room and lock him in, so he could get some sleep.

"Nii-san, since you're up now can we play?" Inu-kun said. "How did you know I was up?" The older inu replied. "I knew if you opened your eyes to glare at me and I wasn't there you would get up. So, can we play now?" "Fine. But I get to choose the game. And I choose to play _Hush Puppy_; it's a game where we see who can stay quiet the longest." "Ok but I'm gonna win." "Uh hu. We start know."

3 hours later and they're still going. Or rather they bother fell asleep after about 5 minutes. I sure hope they put on sunscreen.

This was just an idea that popped into my head so ya. Please review. I want to know if it sucked. This is my first time writing any type of story like this. And my friends and I still play _Hush Puppy _when we're really really bored or trying to piss off our teachers.


	2. Valentines Day Gone Astray

Sorry it took so long to update. School has been a killer; I had literally 10 tests in 3 weeks plus regular assignments.

This is going to be a late thing for Valentines Day.

Anyway in this one InuYasha is going to be 4 and Sesshomaru is going to be 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from InuYasha but any OC's that show up later are mine.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

'_I wonder where that annoy brat of a brother went? O well, as long as he isn't bugging me I don't care.' _

Sesshomaru was relaxing under a big oak tree just waiting for the screeching of InuYasha to start coming his way but after awhile he just fell asleep under the 9 am sun. Waking up three hours later and not by means of InuYasha jumping on him had Sesshomaru vey worried that some big prank was coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru bolted into a sitting position hearing his brother scream. _'What in the world is that brat up to now? If he gets hurt it'll be my butt that's goanna get it from dad.' _Sighing he decided he'd better go find out what happened.

With InuYasha right before he screamed

'_I wonder if Sesshy will like my present.' _InuYasha asked himself while covering Sesshomaru's room with pink, white and red roses, streamers, candles, and roughly cut out hearts.

Although InuYasha had put streamers everywhere he could reach he wanted some attached to the ceiling. Because of that, InuYasha jumped up on Sesshomaru's bed and tried to then attach himself to the wall, so he could climb to the ceiling but luck wasn't on his side and he lost his grip on the wall and fell, consequentially he screamed and got stuck in the other streamers he had arranged.

Back with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was walking to where he heard InuYasha's scream come from but he frowned as he realized that he was heading strait for his room. _'That little brat better not be in my room again. I told him to stay out.'_

While musing to himself, Sesshomaru found he all ready had arrived to his room. He could feel his brother's youkai so he knew InuYasha was in there. The main question was, why? As he opened the door he was over powered by all the different aromas coming from the candles and in a panic, since he smelt smoke, he threw open his door and did the one thing he never thought he would do, faint.

InuYasha just waited nervously as the door started opening seeing as he could feel who's youkai was coming but the last thing he was prepared for was Sesshomaru fainting. Actually **FAINTING**. InuYasha just hung from the streamers gaping.

10 minutes later

'_Uh, what just happened? I could have sworn I just saw my room covered in red and pink.'_

As Sesshomaru woke up, he noticed he was in his doorway and his room was indeed pink and red. Glancing around he spotted InuYasha hanging from some streamers attached to the wall. "InuYasha just what are you doing to and in my room?"

"I was trying to give you a decent Valentine's Day present this year Sesshy. Do you like it?"

"I guess but I would have just preferred a simple card like last year."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have to untangle you."

"Oh."

What took InuYasha only about an hour to actually set up took InuYasha and Sesshomaru three hours to clean up since they spilt the candle wax.

Please read and review.

If anyone has any ideas please share!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Haunted Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from InuYasha but any OC's that show up later are mine.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

This one shot is for Avid30 who gave me the idea of Sesshomaru playing a prank on InuYasha for Halloween.

Avid30- Sorry it took so long but I haven't been able to get on my email or my account for awhile and today was the first time I saw your review and the alert in my email.

Sesshomaru will be about 15 and InuYasha will be about 6, this one is also going to have InuTaisho in here too.

I know the age difference here is different than the other two one shots but for the purpose of this one shot it needs to be.

*~I'm just a wonderful line break~*

"'Maru! Maruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" InuYasha yelled while looking for his brother in the abandoned part of the castle.

"Mwahahahahaha!"

"S-s-s-sesshomaru? I-i-i-is th-th-th-that y-y-y-you?" InuYasha stuttered, jumping.

Suddenly there were glowing red and silver eyes looking straight at InuYasha before disappearing just as fast. Then InuYasha heard random growls, bangs, screeches and howls from alternating directions. Little Inu starts turning around in a circle and after he turns around three times a being with red/silver eyes, glowing gold skin and black fangs jumps out.

"! DAAAADDDDDYYYYYY! HELP!" screams InuYasha as he sprints back to the inhabited part of the castle and running smack into someone.

_**Thump!**_ "Ouch! What?"

"DADDY!" InuYasha sobs.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you so upset?" InuTaisho questions his youngest while at the same time trying to sooth him.

"There was a big -_sob_- monster that tried to eat me! It had silver and red eyes, black fangs and gold skin! -_sob-_"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing like that in the castle."

"Yes there is! Yes there is!"

"Ok, Ok. Now where did you see this 'monster'?" asks InuTaisho.

"I saw it in the …whine…bad part of the castle…" replies InuYasha.

"InuYasha! You know very well that you're not allowed in that part of the castle. What were you doing there?" demands InuTaisho.

Scared InuYasha answers quietly, "Looking for 'Maru 'cause he said I'd be able to play with him if I found in there."

"Sesshomaru told you to go in there? -_sigh_- InuYasha what you saw wasn't a monster it was …"

"YES IT WAS! IT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

"_InuYasha!_ How many times have I told you, you do not interrupt others? Now as I was saying you didn't see a monster. What you saw was your, very much in trouble, older brother dressed up to scare you." InuTaisho explained.

"Why would he do that? It's mean." InuYasha said.

"That is what I plan to find out little one. And I do believe it's past your bedtime so let's go get you into bed then I'll deal with your brother. Alright?"

"Okay -_yawn_- daddy." Says InuYasha as he lays his head down on his father's shoulder since he's tired from all the running and crying he's done in the last few hours.

^^^^^With Sesshomaru the same time InuYasha is yelling for their father^^^^^

'_Shoot shoot shoot shoot SHOOT! Dad is going to KILL me for scaring the brat that bad! I gotta get all this and me cleaned up before dad gets done with InuYasha, hide everything I can, and get back to my room and claim innocence. Yeah that should work.'_

And so commenced Sesshomaru's mad dash to get rid of all the evidence of his prank.

^^^^^Back to InuTaisho after putting InuYasha to bed while he's walking to confront Sesshomaru^^^^^

'_Of all the pranks Sesshomaru has played on InuYasha this one has to be the cruelest. I just have no idea how to handle Sesshomaru anymore he doesn't listen when I just scold him. I wish one or both of my mates were here with me to help me deal with this.'_

*~I'm just a wonderful line break~*

"Boo!"

"Sh~Crap! Hi dad…"

" Sesshomaru how many times have I told you, you are not allowed to scare your little brother! InuYasha was positively terrified after this last prank-and I use that term lightly-you pulled! What you did to him was beyond cruel and it was wholly unnecessary! If you don't want to play with InuYasha tell him so _nicely_, _DON'T_ get it in your head to prank him to get him away from you! I think being grounded to this castle for a month with no friends over, no shifting forms, doing extra chores, an early bedtime and writing "_I will not scare my brother_" 50 times a day will be enough of a punishment. Don't you?" InuTaisho scolded his son.

"DAD!"

"You're right that's not enough is it?" asked InuTaisho with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"No sir. That's enough. Sorry sir." Replied a chastened Sesshomaru.

"That's what I thought. Now go get ready for bed and in the morning you will apologize to your brother."

"Yes sir."

*~I'm just a wonderful line break~*

That's the end of this episode of InuYasha's childhood. If anyone thinks Sesshomaru's punishment is too harsh please refer to InuTaisho's thoughts that this is not the first prank and InuTaisho was/is at the end of his rope. ;)

Anonymous- I will try to get your suggestion written and posted in hopefully about 2 weeks. Thanks you for the idea!


End file.
